gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Storm Gundam: Heroes of the Solar Era
Mobile Suit Storm Gundam: Heroes of the Solar Era is a video game released by Namco Bandai Games for the PC and Playstation 3 with upcoming releases for the Playstation 4. Modes of Play MSSG: Heroes of the Solar Era has several gameplay modes, including Story Mode, Firestrike Mode and Arena Mode (with various sub-modes). Story Mode follows the plot of Mobile Suit Storm Gundam, allowing a player to follow the storyline from either the Eclipse or Peacekeeper (and later the option of Praetoriani) perspective. Story Mode Players progress through multiple stages, playing with a choice of machine and pilot chosen at the beginning of the stage, the unit and character choice is limited to faction choice. Completing the story mode once before unlocks an option for players to choose a unit that may not have been available in that stage beforehand. A second player can also join in co-operative gameplay either on the same console or over an internet connection. At times stages will end in a boss fight with a character/unit from the storyline, finishing these stages will allow the player to progress further as well as granting the player unlocks in Arena Mode. Firestrike Mode Firestrike mode is a co-operative mode where players work together to complete special missions, these missions provide rewards to players in Arena Mode. These missions are faction specific and may involve difficulties such as time-trials, survival stages, base defence or boss battles. Players may freely pick any unit and pilot from chosen faction when playing these missions. Arena Mode Arena mode encompasses several different forms of gameplay, including Race and PvP. Multiple forms of player versus player forms exist including, Showdown (team or one-on-one combat), Point Capture and Capture the Flag. Players can participate in PvP with any unlocked unit, starting with a limited number of units to use and have access to more as they progress through the campaign as well as completing Firestrike Missions. Hangar The hangar section allows players to customise unit colours and designs for PvP and Firestrike missions, more options can be unlocked by playing other parts of the game, players can also combine parts of different machines together to make their own custom machines. Gameplay Units Earth System Federation Peacekeepers ;*ESP-010 Valiant :Pilot: Naomi Halister ;*ESP-025 Striker (Rodin Colours) :Pilot: Anastasiya Rodin ;*ESP-025 Striker (Starling Colours) :Pilot: Ian Starling ;*ESP-025 Striker (Hayashi Colours) :Pilot: Sana Hayashi ;*EGX-001 Storm Gundam :Pilot: Thomas West ;*EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur :Pilot: Thomas West ;*EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam :Pilot: Cecil Harlow ;*EGX-003 Guardian Gundam :Pilot: Michael Arlen ;*EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine :Pilot: Michael Arlen ;*EGX-004 Cascade Gundam :Pilot: Anthony Hemingway ;*EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent :Pilot: Anthony Hemingway ;*EGX-011 Firestar Gundam :Pilot: Alexandra Kendal ;*EGX-012 Starlight Gundam :Pilot: Isabelle McAlster ;*ESG(NTX)-001 Halcyon Gundam :Pilot: Thomas West ;*ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam :Pilot: Anthony Hemingway ;*ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker :Pilot: Cecil Harlow Echelon ;*MSE-008 Raptor :Pilot: ;*MSE-008/L Raptor Lestoire Custom :Pilot: Sael Lestoire Pratoriani ;*EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type :Pilot: Cecil Harlow ;*PRNI-713 Harquebusier :Pilot: ;*PRNI-803 Reiter :Pilot: ;*PRNI-805 Cuirassier :Pilot: ;*PRNI-805/MAC Cuirassier HWS :Pilot: Michael Arlen ;*PRNIV-934 Jericho :Pilot: Katheryn Wesker Category:Games Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam